1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to a nautical cleat for use with boats or docks. More particularly, this invention relates to a bumper system suspended by a cleat having an adjustable anchoring structure.
2. Background Art
Prior art cleats have been embodied in various configurations. The most common type of cleat is the traditional cleat described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,034,222. This traditional cleat has two horizontal elements integrated in its structure, allowing a user to attach a rope usually in a crisscross tying arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,858 describes a cleat in which a mooring line is passing through two openings and a recess before being tied into a knot. Cam cleats as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,381 teaches a more complicated gear mechanism configured to pass a rope through. Jam cleats as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,782 utilize a v-shaped slot to pinch a line in place.
These prior art cleats are designed in a way that limits the space available to secure multiple ropes. The first problem arises when a single rope is tied to a cleat. This knot obstructs the cleat from receiving a second line. For instance, it is a common practice to hang a boat fender from a dock cleat by a rope. However, this first attachment obstructs the cleat from receiving the mooring line of a vessel. Although U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,203 describes a cleat with multiple attachment cites, a novel capturing structure is not present, requiring a lengthy process of tying a knot to secure the rope to the cleat.
While these prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, there is still a need for a cleat with a novel capturing structure to retain a rope or a length of flexible restraining material in a non-obstructing manner so that full use of the cleat structure will not be hindered or sacrificed. Commercially available cleats are not equipped to bind a portion of the rope between a cleat and an anchoring surface and requires a user to use multiple cleats when attaching multiple lines, which is problematic. It is more practical to stabilize both a bumper and a vessel on a single cleat.